


Take Away The Pain (Poki one-shot)

by Terra_Novea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, F/M, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Novea/pseuds/Terra_Novea
Summary: Percy is suicidal and tries to commit suicideBest Wattpad comment:"Reread it still just as amazing I love that you've done this, to put it out there that ANYONE can be suicidal 💗💗 love you"By BlueCooookies





	Take Away The Pain (Poki one-shot)

A slightly slower version of Goodbye Agony by Black Veil Brides played in the background. Now I could see why Nico loved it. _Nico.........ten months have passed since he committed suicide. Why? We don't know. Never knew he was depressed._ Ever since I came out as gay, he admitted to having a crush on me. Only problem. I was in love with Loki. I blamed, and still do, myself for Nico's death.

 _Heaven's gone, the battle's won_ The battle indeed. My mind and thoughts won. No one will miss me, no one  
_I had to say goodbye_ I didn't get the chance to. It was too quick  
_Lived and learned from every fable_ Got to learn more about the Greek's and meet them in real life, even some Norse  
_Written by your mind_ My mind has chosen my fate, death by hanging. My tango with Death has come to an end  
_And I wonder how to move on_ Simple, I'm not going to. I have nothing left, nothing holding me back  
_From all I had inside_ There's nothing inside me, nothing. Well, except guts........and bones. Mustn't forget blood  
_Place my cards upon the table_ Already done, the Fates had chosen my fate long before I was born  
_In blood I draw the line_ Started self-harming after his funeral. It's my fault he's dead, my fault  
_I've given up my pride_ Had no pride to begin with, only Annabeth, her half-siblings, and Athena did

 _Living a life of misery_ Full of misery indeed. Too much pain, too many deaths. Nico, Bianca, Jason, Iapetus, Zöe  
_Always there, just underneath_ The Pit, Tartarus and all those monsters. All wanting revenge  
_Haunting me, quietly alone_ I'm still suffering from those nightmares, this time there's no one  
_It's killing me, killing me_ It's like poison. Running through my veins. Pumped by my heart  
_Dead and gone, what's done is done_ Andy and Ashley make a really cute couple  
_You were all I had become_ I loved Annabeth yet she stabbed me in the back, it hurt  
_I'm letting go of what I once believed_ I had faith in the Gods, yet they let Nico suffer in silence, every one did except me  
_So goodbye agony_ It'll soon be over

 _I watch the stars and setting suns_ Iapetus never got to see them again  
_As the years are passing by_ Waited years and years for Iapetus to appear, until Nico told me he faded  
_I never knew that hope was fatal_ A monster that toyed with hope  
_Until I looked it in the eye_ Red, flaming eyes. Looking into the flame  
_And now I'm not sure I am able_ Trusted Hestia so much, she betrayed me like all the others  
_To reach the other side_ Two unlikely friends helped me get here, without them I would be dead long ago  
_Casting out the light_ The life in my eyes has been extinguished

_Living a life of misery_  
_Always there, just underneath_  
_Haunting me, quietly alone_  
_It's killing me, killing me_  
_Dead and gone, what's done is done_  
_You were all I had become_  
_I'm letting go of what I once believed_  
_So goodbye agony_  
_Goodbye agony_

_Not alone in forgiving_  
_The faithful and the blind_ I was so blind, should've seen Nico was depressed  
_Innocence is forsaken_  
_I leave 'em all behind_  
_And then I see even angels never die_

 _Living a life of misery_ Its time to end this  
_Always there, just underneath_ Standing from my bed, I put my camp half-blood shirt and blue jeans on  
_Haunting me, quietly alone_ Pained memories filled my head at the familiar sight of the clothes  
_It's killing me, killing me_  
_Dead and gone, what's done is done_ Grabbing my wooden chair from the desk, I placed it under a hook in the ceiling  
_You were all I had become_ Standing on the chair I reached over to my desk littered with paperwork waiting for me  
_I'm letting go of what I once believed_ Grabbing the noose, I tied the end to the hook  
_So goodbye agony_ Placing my head through the opening of the noose, I got ready  
_Goodbye agony_ Kicking the chair over, I hung there struggling not to move. Dear Gods it hurt so much  
_Goodbye agony_ Black spots began to appearing as someone tried to get in

The banging of a door being kicked open and muffled shouts of "Percy!" were the last things I heard before air was rushing into my lungs and I was on the ground, sitting in someone's lap with their arms wrapped around my waist. My head rested on a stranger's shoulder as hands ran up and down my back, one stopping to cup the back of my head. Whispers of "why Percy, why" in my ear. Black hair was all I could see. Black hair? None of the Avengers had black hair. The only person left it could be, was..............Loki. Thought the god hated my guts. Always glaring at me with emerald green eyes, never smiling. "I thought you hated me? Wanted me gone?"  
"I-I never hated you Percy, why would you think that?  
"You-you were always glaring at me."  
"You are as dense as the legends say. I don't hate you.........I love you"  
"What? You DO?"  
"Yes Perseus"  
"I love you too and I'm sorry"  
Bursting into tears, the broken demigod clung to the god as sobs wracked his thin and pale frame. Loki's hands soothing him in any way possible. The boy realising he wasn't alone and that the god and the Avengers were still there. As the pair sat there, another song came on. A beautiful song full of hope encouragement. Another by Black Veil Brides, Never Give In.

_A reason, a victim_  
_A shining beacon in the sky_

_You yearn for, what's missing_  
_The power hidden in the night_

_An angel or demon_  
_The parts you play on lonesome nights_

_The damage, inflicted_  
_The pain and lust they leave behind_

_Never give in (hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_Never back down (hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_Never give in (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_We're soldiers, in season_  
_We can bring change before we die_

_The tales of, their beatings_  
_To fear what lies beneath our eyes_  
_Never give in (hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_Never back down (hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_Never give in (hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_Never back down (hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_When your life feels lost_  
_(Fight against the odds!)_  
_Never give in_  
_(Never back down!)_

_Never give in (Hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_Never back down (Hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_Never give in (Hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_Never back down (Hey, hey, hey, hey)_  
_When your life feels lost_  
_(Fight against the odds!)_  
_Never give in_  
_(Never back down!)_

_"Suicide doesn't take away the pain, it gives it to someone else."_

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide hotlines:  
> Samaritans: +44 116 123  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255  
> Link to all hotlines - http://www.teenhealthandwellness.com/static/hotlines
> 
> Remember, suicide is never the answer. If you are getting suicidal thoughts please reach out to someone or if you know someone who is, please reach out to them. You're not alone and neither are they. Don't suffer in silence.


End file.
